edfandomcom-20200215-history
X Marks the Ed
"X Marks the Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy gets a huge pimple and Rolf tries to help. Plot The Eds are fishing in Ed's backyard pond, when Ed notices a zit on Eddy's head. Ed happily brings attention to this spot, soon attracting Jonny. Eddy's desperate attempts to conceal the zit fail, and he soon obtains the attention of the other kids inside his own house. Despite Edd's assurance that it's nothing to be so concerned about, Eddy ignores and frets so much as his zit enlarges to a massive size. Rolf, however, sympathizes with the panic-stricken Eddy, offering a cure for Eddy's dilemma. Getting across the street proves to be difficult for Eddy, as the kids swarm him with cameras, constantly taking shots and further irritating Eddy. Upon arrival at Rolf's House, Rolf presents the cure for Eddy's zit, which is a remedy learned in the Old Country, calling for various ingredients. Eddy does not refuse the treatment, as he is willing to do anything to remove the zit. Ed and Edd are curious as to what affects the strange treatment will bring, but Rolf needs solitude so it's not until the next day that the result of the cure is revealed. Eddy's spot has vanished, but it seems that the treatment affected more than just the zit. Eddy's entire head has been shrunk, and Eddy is furious, demanding Rolf to fix his tiny head. Rolf is proud, Ed is amazed, and Edd is eager to learn how Rolf did it. The episode ends with Rolf being chased through his backyard, being commanded to fix Eddy's head, shrink Ed's head, and to inform Edd all about the cure. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Oh, I make a game out of mine, 'cause I'm productive. You can play connect-the-dots." up shirt revealing his back "See? It's a boat." ---- *'Ed': "I wish I had a zit." Edd: "Ed, you have a boat on your back." ---- *'Jonny': "You look like a lighthouse, Eddy!" Ed: "Haha! Or even a one-humped camel, huh Jonny?" Jonny: "Plank says, 'Eddy should join a circus!'" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy's zit "I think I saw it move!" Kevin: "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" ---- *'Ed': "Fish! Fish!" Eddy: "It's mine! Reel it in, Ed!" Ed: "It's a fighter, Eddy!" Edd: "Oh, please. No creature could survive in this pond!" Ed: "If it's not of this world it's mine!" Edd and Eddy: witnessing Ed pull up a what looks like a giant fish made out of huge pieces of meat "WHAT IS THAT?!" Ed: "Oh goodie, goodie! It's my freezer experiment! I wondered where Sarah hid it." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, hey guys. Dad's rug really does the trick, huh?" Ed: "Attack the wig!" grabs the wig with his mouth and shakes his head Edd: "Ed! You're violating a hair piece!" Ed: "Wigs scare me, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': while Edd treats his zit "I feel like a sissy." ---- *'Ed': a plunger on the zit "I claim this planet in the name of Ed! Bringer of bacon!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf requires your assistance! Double D Ed Boy, massage the squid. Half-Wit Ed Boy, grate the turnip." ---- *'Rolf': "Away with you, protuberance of the flesh!" Trivia/Goofs *This marks the second appearance of Ed's Freezer Experiment. The first time was "Rambling Ed". *Kevin calling Eddy an 'Ugly Dorkling' is a parody of the line 'The Ugly Duckling' which is a story. *Edd and Rolf were the only ones to try to help Eddy with his zit. Ed did not because he made fun of Eddy. *Jonny is seen using the money can the Eds used in the episode "Look Into My Eds" and the episode "Rambling Ed". *This is the second time someone references to the Ugly Duckling. The first being in the episode "A Boy and His Ed". *We learn that wigs scare Ed. However, he wore one in "Quick Shot Ed" and "A Boy and His Ed". *Before Eddy looks into the bathroom mirror, Ed applies a toilet plunger to his bib-covered head. However, once Eddy's reflection is shown in the mirror, the bib has all of a sudden vanished, but the toilet plunger stays. If Eddy were to have taken off the bib, the plunger would have gone with it. *This is one of the only episodes that Jonny makes a scam of many sorts. *If you listen closely to the scene of pictures taken by the kids, you will hear several quotes from past episodes. For example, Eddy says, "I'm a minor, stop!", which is from the episode "Once Upon an Ed," "Out of the way, citizen!", which is from the episode "Keeping up with the Eds" and Edd says, "You all need help", which is from the episode "Dim Lit Ed". *If Rolf had applied the "pickled towel of mirth" only to Eddy's pimple and not his head, we may have seen different results. *When Rolf gives Eddy a mirror to show him that his head no longer has the zit, his head was not red. In the next scene however, it was. *When the Eds were "fishing", Eddy's shoes are not there. But when Ed shows Eddy his zit at the pond, Eddy's shoes are on though he was not shown putting on his shoes. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery NDVD 007.JPG|Eddy with a zit on his head NDVD 008.JPG|Eddy with his Dad's wig NDVD 009.JPG|"Attack the wig!" NDVD 010.JPG|Ed with Eddy's Dad's wig...in his mouth. Eddy's zit.jpg|"I'm a minor, stop!" File:Eddy's_shrunken_Head.jpg|At least nobody can call him "fat head" anymore, right? Video This clip was provided by sausman58 on youtube. eBq3PMZeNts Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes with scams